Manufactures for exhibiting displays are disclosed in prior art manufactures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,973; 3,802,103; 4,800,663; 5,365,687; 5,415,451; 6,122,850; and 6,161,320.
Present state-of-the-art display leafs on vehicles are traditionally or customarily already fixedly mounted in a frame mounted to a vehicle to which the display leaf's frame has been applied. The display leaf would be changed while its frame remained fixed to the vehicle which would be parked or stationary. Changes of the display leaf would require non-use of the vehicle for a length of time for making changes, by removing the old display leaf and installing a fresh or new display leaf in the vehicle-fixed frame. Considerable time in loss of use of the vehicle would result, while time was taken to remove and to replace the display leaf from its vehicular frame. Consequently, time for display that otherwise could be viewed on the vehicle was lost. Similarly, as to static structures, time after removal of a display leaf would result unless a new or fresh display leaf had been first prepared for immediate installation.
This invention provides for an efficient, easy, and quick change of a display leaf in a portable frame assembly which is removed from its vehicle or static structure and into a change mode for removing and installing an already prepared next display leaf. The change itself is made in a rapid period of time, as the fresh display is already prepared beforehand for installation in its portable manufacture which is already in its display location or is ready for immediate mounting to the vehicle or to a static structure. The loss of time of display in turn is substantially reduced to a minimal period. The portability of such a manufacture is a distinct advance made in the art of display panels, whether to and for moving vehicles or to a static structure to which the manufacture can also be securely mounted and be sustained thereon, as no substantial change is necessary in a vehicle's body, side walls, roofs, roof racks, or in a static structure. This noted beneficial change is also accomplished as well by the assembly of support elements to which the display leaf's frame is mounted to the vehicle or other structure.